1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stomach muscle exercising devices and more particularly pertains to a new stomach muscle exercising device for exercising stomach muscles while in a seated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stomach muscle exercising devices is known in the prior art. However, these devices are not generally well suited for use while in a seated position, such as behind a desk. Additionally, these devices are not easily stored when not in use. Though these devices due suit their intended purposed, the need remains for a device that is easier to use while in a chair and that is easy to store.